


There for you

by rizathelionheart



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon, Romance, Sickfic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizathelionheart/pseuds/rizathelionheart
Summary: Riza's feeling feverish. Roy-boy is there to help her out. - I'm bad with titles and I'm also basically asleep.





	There for you

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of have a half done second part for this. Might finish it and post it. I was really sleepy when I posted this. I haven't been having any me-time lately, but if I get some time I will finish the second part and post it.

Riza wasn’t feeling well. She had a cough, in the morning she had been stable, but in the afternoon the fever raised, everyone in the office noticed she was odd. Riza could feel herself burning up. Riza looked up to see the time, she still had a more few hours to work. The Colonel needed her, without her help, the paperwork wouldn't be finished.

Mustang caught a shivering Lieutenant by the corner of his eyes. He always kept an eye on her and she knew it well. He couldn’t stop himself from worrying, Hawkeye was off. He could see her working and moving slowly, so unlike her.

“Are you alright, Lieutenant?” Mustang asked concerned.

“Uh. I-,“ Riza could barely look up, the light worsening her headache.

That’s when Roy noticed her flushed cheeks.

The Colonel got up and walked towards her desk. Mustang had slept better than most nights, but he still woke up in the middle of the night. He had a terrible nightmare, he'd seen a broken Riza bleeding out in front of him. A recurring nightmare since the promised day. He had been useless to help Riza. However, he reminded himself over and over again of the current state of the tear in her neck, a pale scar. Although, it wasn't enough for Roy to let go his guilt. He touched her forehead, it was too warm, his suspicions confirmed.

“You need to go home.” He said as she leaned into the feeling of a room temperature hand against her burning forehead. “You really are warm!” He crouched by her side to look her in the eye.

“No, sir. I can handle my work.” Riza stated. “Plus, I still have to wait for Catalina, she asked me for a ride today.”

“No, you can’t. Please?” Roy begged. "I'll give her a ride back home, promise. Let’s go I will drive you there and then you can rest.”

Riza stayed quiet and took his hand away from her forehead, even though she was enjoying the touch. A shiver went through her spine. Fever raising, Roy realized. His jacket was almost instantly over her shoulders.

“Riza, please.” Roy said while touching her arm lightly, hoping that would persuade her. “Please go home and rest. I promise all the necessary paperwork will get done, I will assure myself of that.”

Riza looked up into his eyes and saw concern in them. It didn’t go unnoticed that he used her name, it danced in his lips in a prolonged whisper. All she could do was give in, she didn’t have the strength to fight him and the stupor his touch made of her. She picked up the phone on her desk and called Rebecca.

“Hey!” Rebecca was always loud and excitable. “I was wondering if you’d call, want to tell me what time we’re leaving this Hellhole!”

“So, the Colonel’s making me go home earlier.” Riza felt her sore throat and Rebecca noticed immediately the change in her friend’s voice. “I won’t be able to give you a ride.”

“Are you ok?” Rebecca asked quickly. “Do you need me to do anything for you?”

“Becca, it’s ok. Just a sore throat and a bad cough.” Riza said while coughing.

Mustang couldn’t stand quiet, she was worse than that.

“She’s also burning up!” He said loudly, so Rebecca could hear him.

“Do you want me to take you home?” She asked worried. “Uhh, on your car, because mine isn’t working… Unless, of course, the Colonel offered first.” Rebecca teased.

“Well, he did,” Riza answered half out of it. “But it would be nice of you to do that!”

“Let him do it.” Rebecca said. “I’m more than sure you two could use some alone time out of that tiny office.”

“Becca!” Riza reprimanded. “Alright. So the Colonel can take you home, just meet him in the office later, ok?”

“Oh, I can walk!” Rebecca replied.

“Becca! Please…” Riza begged to her friend’s common sense.

“Alright.” Rebecca agreed. “Go take care of yourself.”

“Thank you. Bye” Riza put the phone back on the receiver.

“Time to go then.” She got up but she was dizzy. Roy noticed and steadied her with his arm.

“You are too stubborn, you have a high fever, you can’t even stand up straight. How did you think about driving back home?” He wanted to hug her, but his other subordinates would see it, so he grabbed her arm, steadying her against his side. They left the office.

“Are you ok, Captain?” Fuery asked.

“Hawkeye is a little feverish. I will take her home, you stay here and continue on the paperwork. I’ll be back soon.”

“Should I stay with Hayate tonight, sir?”

“Yes, the Lieutenant needs rest. Thank you, Sargeant.” Mustang answered, he thought Riza could get more rest that way.

He helped her inside. As they started on the road, Roy sent silent concerned glances at the shivering body against the window every once in while.

“I’m okay.” Riza said, noticing his glancesa.

“You are not. I know you can handle it, but please don’t hurt yourself, you need rest today.” Mustang said.

Riza was ill and her headache was becoming stronger. She wanted to come closer to Mustang, he was warm and comfortable, a hug from him would help her forget the pain, she wished she could sink into Roy.

“Why do you care so much?” She asked, looking out of the window, but she could feel her insides responding to her boldness. She blamed the fever for clouding her judgement.

Roy couldn’t understand. She knew he cared, she had to know. How could she ask that? She was ill. So, Mustang decided to comfort her. He held her hand in his, tight while he kept driving.

“I suppose it is the same with you,” Roy said lowering his voice. “It is the same thing as when you make sure I had lunch or I after Hughes funeral.”

Hughes death had been terrible on Mustang. After the funeral he was broken down and heading to the bar, he was reckless. Riza helped him, she hugged him, first, taking him with her back to his apartment, where she tucked him in and let him cry on her shoulder. Riza ended up staying the night and Roy had felt so lucky, she helped, he had been in a state where he was ready to lose all control. They never talked about it, like they never talked about any of the indulgences they would allow each other every once in a while.

Riza held onto his hand as tightly as she could, but she felt weak and her grip had lost vigor. She couldn’t help herself. Roy was the person she trust most. He was even closer than Rebecca. They could read each other like books, utterly and completely. They couldn’t fool each other. There was a distinct kind of connection.

When they arrived at Riza’s, Mustang opened the door and a shiver went down her spine, the air felt like cold blades. She started to get ready to exit the car when he came to her aid. She laughed weakly at their inverted roles.

“Thank you for bringing me here.” Riza said. “You can go now.”

“You are crazy. I’m going to put you to bed, otherwise you’ll fall, or hurt yourself, or both.” Roy said putting his arm around to steady Riza. “Also, you are leaning against me.” He loved that. He would never complain about her touch, whether it’d be a gentle brush of fingers, or her body leaning against his. Although he was concerned, her touch was always good, always beautiful and this time a bit too warm.

Roy opened the door and lead Riza to her room. He helped her sit in bed, put a blanket over her shoulders and searched for her pajamas.

“You should change to your pajamas.” Roy said while touching her forehead to check her temperature again.

“I’m fine.” She said but shivered.

“Are you sure you can stay alone? Do you need to go to the hospital? Riza, I will take you there!” Roy said worried.

“I’m okay.” Riza said. “I can change. Thank you for the help.”

“Alright then.” Roy said putting his hands on his knees to get up. Roy lifted his hand to her cheek, brushing his fingers on her warm cheek. Riza closed her eyes, enjoying it.

“Hey,” Riza said, flushing. “You have to go back to work, but I really wish you could stay.”

“You wouldn’t have to ask me twice.” Roy smirked. He really wanted to stay and take care of Riza, but sighed. He brushed his fingers through her cheek once again and they both pretended it was absolutely normal, but he lingered. “Do you want some wet towels?”

“Yes, please.” Riza opened her eyes. “I will change while you do that.”

Riza changed into her pyjamas, she didn’t feel like letting him go back. When Roy came back she was shivering under the covers.

“Do you need anything else?” Roy asked while putting the towels on her forehead.

Riza didn’t answer but held his hand in hers. She was cold and uncomfortable. She liked him close, but they couldn’t, she have just let him go.

Nevertheless, Roy didn’t leave. He couldn’t bring himself to do that. Roy sat next to Riza and held her hand under the blankets. He would work overtime if necessary, but he wouldn’t leave her shivering and sick all by herself. Roy looked over at Riza, all he could see was her face and although flushed and hot, he couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she was. 

From the beginning, she deserved better. I hurt her, he thought to himself sometimes. After the war and when Mustang got back on his feet, restarting to follow his dream, he had promised to himself that he would protect her. He couldn’t let anything happen to her. He couldn’t, but it seemed they fell back into that pattern too often. He hurt over and over and unfortunately, the burning of her tattoo wasn’t the end of it.

When Riza showed up and promised him her allegiance. He didn’t deserve her trust. Roy couldn’t understand how she could be willing to follow him after everything. He had felt his heart beating fast at the sight of a healthy Riza. Even after all that, she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. She would protect his back, he would have her back too, having her close would be a blessing. She wanted to help him up the military ladder? Fine. That would be the better way to watch out for her as well.

Roy and Riza had fallen into that same pattern of hurt and sorrow each other often. He had hurt her again, in those damned tunnels There she was watching him destroy with the gift she had willingly given to him. Their innocent dreams once again destroyed by him, her trust broken, the hope for a better future, blurred. When he turned his back on Ed and Scar, he saw that face again. He hurt her. He had wanted to hug her, but he didn’t deserve that. She was his best friend. She had always been there, no matter what, from the beginning. There were two people in his life that never wavered, even when they had all the reasons to, it was Hughes and Riza. He owed them everything.

Then in that moment, with an ill Riza laying in her bed holding onto his hand strongly. He wanted to hug her again and to hold her and do everything he hadn’t done before. Oh, what was Roy thinking? He couldn’t do that. He couldn’t hold the woman he loved, he didn’t even deserve her.

Riza fell into a deep sleep and Roy had to go back to the office. He made her some tea before leaving, left a mug on her bedside. Roy bent down by the bed and kissed her forehead, yes, he loved her, she was his most precious friend. He took one last look at Riza before leaving the room and left the apartment, closing the door with a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Let me know. :)


End file.
